Naruto the Great Overlord
by dante5986
Summary: this story will be about how Naruto becomes one of the greatest overlords to have ever lived. Watch as he starts from the wave incident as a fledgling overlord as he matures into a full blown powerhouse of an overlord able to command hordes of minions at a time. Naru/harem. Rated M for language and if someone wants to write them for us, lemons. Co-Author: TheGreatBubbaj
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- the Great Overlord

re-done thanks to my new un-official beta TheGreatBubbaJ(only un-official in the fact that the site doesnt recognize him since he hasn't done a story of his own yet)

Summary- this story will be about how Naruto becomes one of the greatest overlords to have ever lived. Watch as he starts from the wave incident as a fledgling overlord as he matures into a full blown powerhouse of an overlord able to command hordes of minions at a time.

Pairings Naru x Harem (I will put up a list of potential harem girls and let you vote. I already have most of them planned out a bit but want to see what others think. If there isn't enough votes towards 1 girl I'll drop her and if there's enough votes towards another girl I'll add her.)

* * *

"Please... kill me."

"Why? You don't have to die. We may be enemies Haku, but I consider you my friend as well!"

Haku smiles slightly at this and says "Thank you for that Naruto-kun, but I am just a tool for Zabuza-sama. And now that I have failed I am a broken tool, a broken tool has no purpose or reason to exist and should just be discarded. So please Naruto-kun, end my life for me."

"No, you can find another reason to live! You don't have to be a tool! You are human anyway, not just a tool!" Naruto argues.

"I would rather not take my own life... but if you won't kill me then I will have to." Upon saying this, Haku pulls out a senbon and positions it over his heart.

Naruto frowns, and decides, "Alright I'll end it for you, so that you don't have to…If you are so set on dying." And then pulls out a kunai to do the deed. But just before he plunges it into Haku's heart, his hand shoots out and stops the blade.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I just realized one last thing I can do for Zabuza-sama," and so saying he disappeared. Naruto immediately knows where Haku is heading, and knows he won't make it there in time but turns anyway, just to see Zabuza pushing Haku out of the way of Kakashi's chidori and taking it through his own chest.

Naruto runs over to Haku to help as tears start to flow over Zabuza who manages to wheeze out "Haku... don't be sad... it wasn't your time to die yet...you still have your life to live...and you could never do that with me. I... always saw... you as my own... daughter Haku... remember that... and know... that... I want... you... to be... happy..."

Haku manages to slow down her crying enough to whisper "I'll try Zabuza. I'll try..."

"..."

"..."

"**WAIT!****! WHAT****,**** YOU****'****R****E**** A GIRL!****?****!****?****! **BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE A GUY!" Naruto shouts as the realization of what Zabuza just said kicks in.

"I-I'm s-sorry. It was to p-protect me that me and Z-Z-Zabuza pretended I was a m-male when around other p-people" (A/N I know Hinata is supposed to stutter when talking but I don't feel like writing that way every time she talks so letting you know now that the only time I will actually write in a stutter is when they are crying)

*clap, clap, clap*

Everyone on the bridge turns towards the clapping sound coming from the unfinished end of the bridge, where they notice a short, fat and greasy looking man in a suit surrounded by around a hundred armed thugs.

"Well it appears that the Great Demon was nothing more than a fake after all. At least he managed to tire you all out before he died."

"Who's that?" Naruto asks. "That's Gato Naruto-kun. The man who hired us to kill Tazuna-san," is the reply from Haku.

"Yes, well, it wasn't like I was going to pay him anyway. His prices are just too high, after you killed the bridge builder I was going to get rid of you anyway. Though I am quite surprised, you two really had us fooled into thinking you were a boy. I am sure the men will enjoy 'playing' with you and that girl over there by the builder. At least for a few months before I sell you off to Kumo so they can get your bloodline and I can get some extra cash." Gato says to the shinobi guarding Tazuna.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you think you, me and Haku can take 'em? There are a lot of them but we're better trained, so I bet we can!"

"I don't know Naruto-kun, I am pretty low on chakra, and from the looks of it so is Haku-san. Sasuke-kun is out and Sakura-chan is useless" "HEY! I AM NOT USELESS!" "*ahem* I mean guarding Tazuna-san, and I don't think even with your massive amounts of shadow clones we can win... it's not looking good."

* * *

*A few miles away, as Gato starts to confront everyone's favorite ramen loving ninja and his team*

"Hmmm... I think we found him. Finally, after all these years of searching and not having our beloved overlord to guide us, it seems that we will once again be able to show ourselves to the world!" a strange gray goblin/imp thing mused to itself.

"JESTER! Inform and prep the browns, we need to go get our new master at once. They have 5 minutes to be ready, or they go in the forge! Luckily there is a spawning pool near where the master is, or **I **would have to be the one to guide them there…"

"Yes minion master Gnarl they shall be ready to go soon!" Jester, a similar creature, but the color of mud, responds as he starts to bounce away towards where the browns keep their hive.

"Soon, yes very soon the world shall once again fear the title of Overlord!"

* * *

short still i know but there wasnt alot my new cohort in writing could do with it as it was already short. what he did with the second chapter though... why he hasn't written his own story yet i dont know... he made the next chapter about 70% better i would say. just from adding descriptions and a few new elements that i hadnt had before...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers welcome to the second chapter of Naruto: The Great Overlord.

A few things need to be said before I get on with the story. First thank you Omegalus for giving me my first ever review I honestly wasn't expecting one till I had more chapters and words so it is encouraging to see this. Secondly I am amazed at how many people favorited and followed my story after just that very short first chapter (15 people in just the first 3 days after publishing). Either people see a lot potential already or some unexplainable thing happened to make them all favorite/follow my story.

So I thank you all for the non-review support. Finally I can't believe I forgot to make it so that the poll will show on my profile... if you decide to read my story please vote for the number of girls in Naruto's harem.

Also TheGreatBubbaJ is entirely and utterly awesome for betaing all chapters in circulation, and all the chapters to come. And this part written by me, most definitely not TheGreatBubbaJ. (lol bubba)

* * *

"So... basically we're dead, right Kakashi-sensei?"

'Please say no, please say no, please say no…'

"Yep... pretty much Naruto-kun... ('Fuck damnit!') unless some miracle happens in the next minute or 2 we are all going to die... what a time to forget the soldier pills… good thing I remembered to pack Icha Icha." Kakashi muttered, drawing a sweat drop from all within earshot.

"Heheh, glad you see things my way Konoha nins. Though to show you I am not that bad of a guy, I will give you the options of leaving the girls and the bridge builder behind and saving yourselves. I will even give you 5 minutes to decide." Offered the tiny tyrant, sneering at the gathered shinobi.

"LIKE HE-MMPF?!"

As soon as Gato made the offer, Kakashi started moving to quiet Naruto before he could blow their chances.

"Shhh, Naruto-kun, we can use these 5 minutes to come up with a plan but if you go shooting your mouth off we won't have those 5 minutes. So shut up and start thinking of a way to get us all out of this," he whispers to Naruto and uncovers his mouth.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, but you even said it yourself you don't see a way to get out of this one alive."

"That was a minute ago Naruto-kun, but now we have time to come up with a plan and recover a small amount of energy, miniscule as it may be."

Hearing logic so sound not even he could dispute it Naruto, Haku, Kakashi, and Sakura sat down to think up a plan.

* * *

"JESTER! ARE THE BROWNS READY!?"

"Yes minion master Gnarl, we have ninety browns at the ready to retrieve our new overlord, though the best we can do is point them at a target and hope they don't die _too_ quickly."

"Excellent, I have reason to believe the Overlord may be in need of our assistance very soon, any number of casualties will be worth it… let us go to this, 'Land of Waves,' and aid our new leader."

"YES MINION MASTER! FOR THE OVERLORD!"

Almost immediately Gnarl, Jester, and the browns enter the spawning pools and travel to Wave country. Upon arrival they immediately set out for the bridge where their new Overlord was waiting for them, even if he himself didn't know it.

* * *

"Hey... Kakashi-sensei... do you hear that?"

"... Hmm... that laughing and rambunctious noise and crashing objects? Yes... I wonder where it's coming from. It also seems to be getting louder...closer..."

"Alright Konoha nin, since you are still here I will assume you have decided not to save yourselves. So, MEN! ATTACK!" Ordered the small, suited man, causing the mercenaries, ronin, and general fodder to let out a roar of approval, raising their weapons in preparation for the coming charge.

"BROWNS! ATTACK THOSE WHO THREATEN OUR NEW OVERLORD!" Came the responding cry from a yet unseen person, but whose voice was distinctly old and wisened.

"Say wha? WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!" Screamed Thug Number Thirty-Two, pointing in honor at something behind the confused shinobi.

'Those,' as the case may be, were small, brown, and seemed even more enthusiastic at the prospect of battle than Mercenary Number Fifteen, well known for his thirst for blood and carnage. Getting a closer look at the heads of the beasts, all involved noticed they had long and wide bat-like ears, a sunken nose, and a large, fang-filled grin that would sometimes open to display a thick, lolling tongue. They were clothed in old and dirty loin-cloths, had emaciated frames, yet still possessed muscular arms, easily capable of wielding the macabre weaponry they carried, ranging from clubs to pitchforks to the leg of a horse.

"KILL! KILL! FOR THE OVERLORD!" Was chanted in unison by the legion of tiny terrors, finally shocking everyone out of their stupor.

"WHO CARES WHAT THEY ARE, KILL THEM AS WELL! Whoever brings me the builders head gets double pay and those that capture the bitches get first dibs on them!"

Upon hearing this from their walking payday, the thugs charge intent on getting their prizes. Seeing Gato's men charge so do the browns, resulting in a clash but a few feet from the Konohagakure shinobi. The battle rages on for quite a while, even though the men are carrying swords and the browns are carrying… less than effective weaponry. With much, cutting, stabbing, clubbing, a few beatings with a dead horse, the glorious and bloody slugfest so wondrous it stopped those not directly involved in the conflict from doing much more than gaping on in sheer awe at the blood spilt on both sides, with tiny brown limbs occasionally flying into the air. Such a glorious clash of fodder had not been seen since the early days of the Third Shinobi World War, filling the air with battle cries and rambunctious laughter, ending with the forces of not-the-evil-we-are-rooting-for decimated, and the final four little brown creatures surrounding the diminutive businessman, three wielding swords, and the one staring directly into his eye holding both an axe and the horse haunch.

*Jingle*

" WAIT! PLEASE! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want money, power whatever it is you... things... want just please don't kill me!"

*Jingle*

"While we should kill you for threatening our overlord, your death is not ours to decide, only he may decide to kill you or enslave you. Personally I prefer a very gory version of the former, as we have more than enough short things running around." Was uttered by a small grey creature, garbed in a weathered cloak and pauldrons, a large red scarf around his neck, and three gold hoop earrings in his right ear. Said clothing hid all but his clawed hands and feet, and his head, possessing bushy white mutton chops, a wispy chin beard, and glowing yellow eyes, similar to those possessed by the four still encircling Gato.

"You are lucky so many bit it against your fools, or I wouldn't be able to direct them to keep you alive, for now…"

"Uhm... if you don't mind my asking who and what are you and who is this 'Overlord' you speak of?" questioned Kakashi, hand near his pouch in case things turned sour.

"Hmm... I suppose I can answer that as I am sure our overlord is wondering that as well seeing as we have just finally found him after searching for so many years. Well to start my name is Gnarl, and I am a Grey minion, before you ask what a minion is the Overlord I spoke of is the blond next to you."

"... Wait what? I'm no 'Overlord,' I'm just Naruto Uzumaki and while I am not sure what an Overlord is I am damn sure I am not one!"

"You expect me to believe my student is your leader? I am sorry, but I have a hard time believing that the dead last of his class has the ability to lead you successfully in any way, shape or form. Unless of course it's to a ramen stand."

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Regardless of what you think your student there is our new master and we will be training him how to command us correctly. GIBBLET! Escort our young master to the tower please."

Giblet, a brown thing dressed in a welders outfit and carrying a large hammer, emerges from a hole in the ground and immediately grabs Naruto and drags him towards the portal to take him back to the 'tower'.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Naruto shouts as he struggles in the brown's grasp. Suddenly Giblet stops dragging Naruto, but doesn't let go of him. Naruto looks and sees Kakashi standing there with a kunai at the little brown's neck. "Drop my student or die little monster."

Giblet, seeing his life was in danger, did what any sensible brown would do... he laughed.

"What's so funny creature?" just then the other 3 remaining browns jump on Kakashi and restrain him. Giblet, seeing his chance to get his new master to the tower immediately jumps towards the spawning pool that was about 5 feet away with Naruto, Haku thinking her new friend was in danger leapt after him and caught hold of gibbet just as he entered the spawning pool, as soon as he disappeared with them the other browns and Gnarl escaped and got to the mound, leaving Kakashi and his remaining team behind...

Just as Gato was sneaking off, a crowd of none-too-pleased armed villagers arrived, eyes promising pain and death for the small oppressor.

* * *

well i feel that with his help this story will become far better than it was. he added alot of little details i in my ultimate laziness didnt feel like adding. along with making some of the characters act more like they should have during that time.

now that i have help i will try and write atleast a little bit faster. estimate a update increase of about 1 week faster on my estimations atleast. meaning i will try to update at the latest every 3 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The newest chapter that has been beta'd. I would say that he is less of a beta based on what he did to this chapter and more of a co author... you will see what I mean In the end authors note...

Also, italics in the midst of talking means the character is muttering.

Beta'd by TheGreatBubbaJ, who is the most awesome kind of BubbaJ, and has told me all you readers can feel free to send a pm to if you want, because it would be a nice change from getting bitched at by touchy authors (not me). Now with 69% more sub-plot! This message brought to you dante5986, who is so deeply grateful for all the help from someone with such amazing mutton chops.

**1month after Naruto got kidnapped by the minions**

"So... your telling me... you guys were about to be killed by Gato and his thug henchmen... when little brown gremlin _things_ showed up... saved your lives... talked for a few seconds... and then made off with one of your genin... is that right Kakashi?" An old man smoking a pipe and sitting behind a desk filled with papers inquired with a calm face, only betrayed by the light crack forming in the wooden implement.

"Yes that is correct Hokage-sama, the leader of the little goblin like things said his name was Gnarl. He also mentioned something about Naruto-kun being their new 'Overlord,' whatever that's supposed to mean..."

"... Get out... now..."

"Yes Hokage-sama, come along Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan."

"_What__ do I do now Minato... your son has been take__n__ by some strange creatures and I have no leads on where he could be...__ I doubt even Jiraiya__-kun__ will be able to find anything as I haven't even heard of __something remotely__ like what Kakashi described..."_ the old leader of Konaha mused.

**4 months later**

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura... I have decided that in two weeks you two will be entering the Chunin exams with a substitute teammate named Sai. From what I hear he doesn't have any teammates, so for you that is perfect as it will allow you to have a chance at promotion." Kakashi informs his team.

"Hn, hopefully he's more useful than the dobe was. The idiot couldn't even survive his first real mission."

"Sasuke-kun, that's not nice to say. We don't know if he's dead or not, and by all appearances it seemed they kidnapped him. I don't see a reason they would do that just to kill him once through that strange glowing mound."

"But Kakashi-sensei they weren't human, so maybe they abducted him for food. Naruto-baka would probably taste like ramen… And what if they kept him alive for a time so he would be fresher?" Suggested the shill voice of the Haruno girl.

"Sakura... shut up... if that were the case they would have taken 1 or 2 of the people the killed for some immediate food as well but they only took Naruto-kun..." Answered the now thoroughly exasperated Copy-nin.

Just then... the ground starts to shake.

A grating cry of "KAKASHI-SENSEI WHATS HAPPENING?!" followed soon after.

"Hn, probably just an earthquake. _You'd think the_ _fool girl would figure that out_..." replied Sasuke, though the last part went unnoticed due to the one who posed the question falling over after a particularly hard shake that also managed to dislodge a crow from a nearby tree. Said crow then decided to take roost in Kakashi's hair, leaning forward slightly giving the two genin the impression he was reading their teacher's porn.

And then... all went calm.

"Well glad that's ov–"

*CCCRRRAAACCKKKK*

Just then a large stone platform with strange runes on it erupted from the ground, startling the two unlikely readers, two genin, and countless earth worms.

"Of course... what now" Kakashi said as he stowed his Icha and pulled out a kunai just encase, drawing a belligerent caw from the new tenant of his broom style hair.

Lightning started to swarm around the platform like fangirls around bishounen pretty boys, seeming like some of it was condensing into balls of light and rearranging into the shape of a human.

When the light dissipated, there in the center of the platform appeared to be a 4'10" heavily armored figure, with their face hidden by a helmet. The armor was made of a metal that seemed strong and durable, and was crafted into wicked looking spikes and swirls, with the helmet possessing three points looking like a crown. This, in addition to the weathered red mantle, gave the figure a look of some kind of brutal king or warlord.

"Who are you and why/what reason do you have for entering Konoha that way?" Kakashi questions the sudden arrival.

The figure looks at him, and reaches up to his helmet as he talks.

"Why do I need a reason to enter my home village - Kakashi-sensei?" the figure inquires as he reaches up and removes the helmet revealing…

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screams and attempts to hit him with a charging right. Only to have her hand caught by Naruto, who had not taken his eyes off of the most armed threat in the clearing.

"Haruno... I don't recommend trying to punch me again...and Kakashi-sensei…since when have you had a pet crow? I swear, for all your battle prowess, sometimes you suck at even the most basic things…"

"In order, Naruto-kun, please release Sakura-chan. Yes, she shouldn't have attempted to hit you for no reason, nor the sixty-three times before this, but you can't just do as you please. Also, what's happened? You don't seem to be your usual hyper goofy self. Also I don't have a pet crow, I have no idea what you are talking about. And how do I, the great KAKASHI 'suck'?" The noisy caw was pointedly ignored.

"You could say... I had my eyes opened... while I was away these five months... I will no longer stand to be pushed around, be beaten, or overcharged or thrown out of stores for something I had no control over. In other words, I am finally standing up for myself and not letting myself be used as a punching bag or an object to make people feel better about their lives. I also found some interesting things about my life while I was gone... and corrected them..." responded the armored teen, deciding arguing about the noisy black animal was not worth it.

"What are you talking about dobe? There's nothing interesting about you at all."

"Really Sasuke-teme? You wanna bet? I found out that for some reason I had massive amounts of chakra disruptor seals placed on me, round fifteen of them. I also found I had an emotional manipulator seal on me... not one that made me act like an idiot or a hyperactive goof ball... no... it was one that was meant to make me chase after Sakura all the time..._only logical explanation really_… the seal made it so that I would think she couldn't do anything wrong... but after talking with Haku-chan and Gnarl-ojisan we managed to figure that out and remove it as well. There were also several concentration disruption seals on me, which made it so that if I tried to pay attention for more than five minutes I would get a nasty headache. Really it was just an all-around bad time. Just imagine if I didn't have any of those inhibiting seals on me... where would I have been ranked in the academy? After five months of training with the minions and Haku-chan, I am probably as strong or stronger than you teme..."

"LAIR NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS SASUKE-KUN!" Came the call from Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. Fun as this is and all you have been missing for 5 months. I have to take you to see the Hokage. Now. So we can find out what to do with you." Follow by an agreeing caw.

"Well then Kakashi-sensei why didn't you do that as soon as you saw me? You know what never mind...damn bird brain… let's just go so I don't have to deal with the banshee and the emo for a while."

Kakashi then grabbed Naruto, who replaced his helmet, and, after a few seconds concentration, shunshined him out of there, crow in tow.

**at the Hokage's office a few moments later**

With a swirl of wind and leaves that disturbed the papers and sent the smoke from Hiruzen's lit pipe swirling, Kakashi appeared directly in the Hokage's office accompanied by belligerent caws.

"Damnit Kakashi! What have I said about appearing in my office? And why, of all things, is there a crow in your hair?"

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama, I must be a little off. We were actually supposed to appear just outside the door, and what crow?" 'What crow,' was currently amusing itself by pushing the headband over both his eyes with one talon.

"You know what, forget it. Just next time choose an entrance that doesn't ruffle my feathers, now why are you here and who is this person, and why have they not been disarmed?" questioned the disgruntled leader.

"Hokage-sama, guess who decided to return to Konoha finally." Kakashi prompts the wizened fire shadow.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize him. He's short, but there's a lot of short people out there... and he's got armor I have never seen before… ARE YOU THE STABBITY FAIRY?!" he exclaims as the childhood hopes and dreams are reignited in that short instant.

"What?_ Damn seinor moment,_ no, it's me jiji, and if you call me short again I'll put lice in your underwear drawer." Naruto states as he starts to reach for his helmet.

"_Damnit, all my hopes and dreams, dead. Then WHO__?! Wait, they said jiji, and only two__ people have ever called me that... and one of them is dead__ and wasn't that damn short, so either she cut her legs off for a prank or__... no... it couldn't be... could__ it?"_ "Naruto? is that you?"

"Hehe hey jiji... I'm back," he responds as he removes his helmet, letting lose his slightly longer golden locks.

*Thump*

"? Jiji? Huh? Didn't expect that...wonder just what is in that pipe…" wondered Naruto, as he casually stomped out the small flame that had been caused by said object, the fire having consumed a paper labeled 'Mandatory Revealing Kunoichi Outfit Proposal.' At that moment, numerous men all over the world, some lesbians, a super pervert sage, and a belligerent crow all shed a single, manly tear, though they were unaware of the cause…

**10 minutes later**

"Uuhg... when I lift my head I better find that that was not a joke Kakashi... you know how much I miss Naruto...and hate jokes…and you…"

"It wasn't a joke jiji, I'm finally back... OOMPH?!" Naruto would have continued if the Hokage hadn't tackled-hugged him with the force of a tackle-hugging Hokage.

"NARUTO MY BOY, HOW I MISSED YOU! Now why didn't you return sooner, as from what I can tell just from your looks you didn't have a problem escaping those goblins that abducted you?" Questioned the overjoyed Hokage.

"Huh ? Goblins? Escape? Free Ramen _cough hint cough_? What are... Oh you mean the minions? Yeah, they abducted me, but I didn't escape... I could have left at any time."

*Caaaaaaawwwwwww, caaaaaawwwwwww*

"... what... you... could have... come back... at any time..."

No doubt Kakashi would have also had something to add to this riveting conversation, if he were not currently trying to figure out just why he couldn't see without trying to fix it.

"Yep. They were pretty cool, if a bit stupid and somewhat evil. At first me and Haku-chan were afraid and nervous but we found out relatively quick that the minions would obey my command no matter what. It's really cool, and I never got so much done in a day without leaving the bed before."

"... If... you could have left and returned at any time... why didn't you?" queried the venerable leader.

"... you know technically you could be labeled a missing nin... that is dereliction of duty... as you were capable of returning at any time yet decided to–" Began Kakashi, only to be largely ignored because he was facing a couch, and interrupted by the crow pecking on his headband and the Hokage's wavering patience.

"That's enough Kakashi, until you resolve your issues I shall consider what you say equivalent to henpecking. I am not too happy about that either, but Naruto-kun here must have had a good reason. **Right**?"

"Of course I did. The minions and Haku gave me what I always wanted. Proper training. Also ramen. Without being sabotaged. Or stopped from eating ramen."

"What do you mean?" Questioned both of the senior nin in unison.

"What I mean is I never got trained properly in the academy, and Kakashi-sensei only taught me tree walking. I also had a ton of seals to mess up my chakra control and stop me from concentrating so I couldn't learn. Jiji, you're lucky I don't care about that and am forgiving or I would be trying to track down those who put them on me and rip their hearts out of their asses, and then force feed it to them."

The ensuing awkward silence was punctuated by the serious gaze of the young overlord, and broken by a small cough from the Sandaime. The crow and his blind perch were still in stunned silence.

"Well... I will be looking into it a bit. If you didn't have them removed, I could have checked the chakra that created the seals and had them arrested and interrogated for it. But since you sound like you have a, ah, sound plan, erm, and I can't anyway... I will drop it... now... however... due to the fact that you have been missing for 5 months, when the council hears about it they will want you tried for desertion. So Kakashi, as of now everything mentioned here is an S-class secret only to be shared with me is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Affirmed Kakashi, said action being punctuated by the crow pecking at the metal plate on the back of his glove.

"And Naruto-kun, if anyone asks say they didn't let you go but you managed to steal that armor and some weapons and escape. Understand?"

"Sure thing jiji. However if you're trying to keep this a secret you may want to hurry and order Sasuke-teme and the banshee to keep it quiet. I kind of mentioned to them before Kakashi-sensei brought me here that they trained me... Oh... uhm... how we gonna explain me being able to command the minions?"

"Anbu, go fetch the remainder of team seven and have them wait outside the room. And what do you mean command them Naruto-kun?"

"Well they nabbed me at wave because apparently I am their leader. They do anything and everything I command them to. Hell you see them when I tell them to jump in the forge, it's hilarious watching them commit suicide on a simple order."

"... ok... how about this... after your capture you challenged their leader and won and they decided to follow your orders? I think that sounds good and believable... welll anyway now that Naruto is back and team 7 is whole again Kakashi you can submit them into the Chunin exams if you want."

"Uhm jiji could I get a new team? For one, I'd rather be thrown in the arena with fancy new lead brick boots than have them watch my back, and Haku-chan said she would join Konoha. If you couldn't tell, I don't like my current teammates and probably can't work with them anymore. And Haku-chan wants to be on my team anyway, and if we run low on supplies I'd rather share a sleeping bag with her than the teme or the pink menace. So do you have a Jonin sensei you could assign us? Preferably one that's hot?"

"Where is this... Haku, you speak of anyway? I don't see her with you?" 'Is she hot' was left unasked, as the Hokage was too overjoyed with his favorite little ninja's joining of the pervy forces to give it voice.

"She's back at the tower right now taking care of the place since she was a missing-nin. Even though she had no formal ninja training with a village she wanted me to ask first before she came here."

Kakashi was completely ignored, as he had taken to silently weeping in the corner as he had just remembered being blind meant no more porn. The crow had taken to pecking at the knot of the headband to pass the time.

"Well I could assign you Anko... she's not a full Jonin but she's pretty much all I can spare... but to enter the Chunin exams you need a third teammate anyway and we only have 1 person available and he was already informed he would be placed with team 7 as a replacement for the Chunin exams so I can't assign him to you."

"No worries, I know a guy. You'll just have to trust me explicitly, as he is, uh, very sensitive about his physical appearance so keeps himself covered."

"I do trust you my boy, but that pushes the limits of-" "I won't tell anyone what's in your pipe." '_Please work, please work, please work_' "DEAL! Bring Haku and this fellow here tomorrow morning. And I will have you meet Anko and will register Haku as a kunoichi of Konoha, and the other as a Shinobi, _but tell no one, __**understand?!**_"

"No prob Jiji, see ya then!" and so saying, he ran out the door with the clink of armor echoing out the room. When it finally faded, Hiruzen let out a relieved sigh, just before he heard another metallic clatter, but much closer.

"IT'S A MIRICALE! I CAN SEE! I CAN READ PORN! OH, JOYOUS DAY! Oh hey, how did my headband get on the ground?"

"Kakashi, I wonder if the Third War wasn't a bit too much for you. And how long has that bird been roosting there?"

"What bird Hokage-sama?" Replied said soldier, too absorbed in his porn to really offer his commander much attention.

"The- oh never mind. Your problem anyways, those things crap nearly every hour."

"What things?"

*caaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww, caaaaaaawwwwww*

to be honest this chapter after bubba beta'd it and rewrote it became INCREDIBLY longer. This chapter is now probably half written by him half by me... and the crow... I dont even know anything about that. That was all him :) but it shows promise I will ask him what It is and we can work with that :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright well it's time for a new chapter because I got some time once again, and once again I actually feel like writing (how odd is it that I write that note saying I might not be able to keep writing and then... wham I manage to keep updating and more often than the first 2 chapters?)

Anyway since I got so many votes (31) already I decided I would end the poll and put the people in and the results are…

Yugito/Nibi in first with 25 votes.

FemKyuubi in second at 24 votes.

Anko in third at 22 votes (such high numbers for all the ones that got selected) and that makes 4.

Now... for the part that annoyed me... in fourth place was Kin/Tayuya tied with Fu/FemNanabi at 19 votes... so I guess Naruto is getting 11 girls since I don't feel like dropping one of them to move to the next spot down as the next largest amount was Shizune at 11 votes... so... yeah...

(Just so it's easier to read his full harem)

Hinata

Haku

Ayame

FemKyuubi (I don't want to use a name I read in a fanfic and don't want to use Kurama so suggestions on a name please)

FemNanabi(will be nana if no one gives me a suggestion for her as well)

Fu

Anko

Yugito

Nibi(what was her name again? I forgot)

Kin

Tayuya

suggestions from readers

from D-raw0414 Kyubita for kyuubi

from Zweig Megumi for nanabi and Kikyo for kyuubi

suggestions from bubba for bijus names

Nanabi's name could be Tsubasa, Japanese for wing.

Nibi's was Matatabi.

Kyuubi could be Kit, short for Kitsune. Or we could hash that one out later. Or Itazura, Japanese for prank.

I have a confession to you readers. These past few chapters, it has not been me giving the gushing praise to TheGreatBubbaJ, but himself! Who is me telling you this, but that would mean I am him and he is me, so I was patting myself on the back…hm…WAIT! I know how to fix this! YOU all can do it for me! Why, this stoke of brilliance has never before been seen! What to call such a thing… AHA! REVIEWS! And also pms. Please? Burning the two in the morning oil here, and the porn breaks only do so much.

After that blatant begging, I wish to inform you that I have been offered co-authorship of this story, and if the changes made stay, things will change a good bit, in the facet Naruto will be EVIL MWAHAHAhem. He is the Overlord, evil ruler, and he shall have evil plans of the extermination of the entire human race, just in a very ass-backwards kind of way. Just a small heads up.

Now on with the chapter. Now with 100% less dead hobos! For now…

* * *

After leaving the tower containing his birdbrain sensei and somewhat senile leader, our evil young hero quickly made his way back to the team training field, now empty and silent due to the Anbu retrieval of his two former teammates. Although there was still a fallen tree, a strange stone platform, and a nest of wild hobos.

'Ah hobos, nature's bounty. Such large sources of life force humans are, but so many questions raised when one goes missing. Not with hobos! Just oodles of potential minions to be used. But, I'm on a mission, so no time for that now.'

And with that, our young sociopath jumped onto the platform and disappeared, leaving the hobos to their trashcan-fire, blissfully unaware of how close they came to meeting a blade. Although one did feel an ominous itch on his rear.

*In the Netherworld*

Once Naruto reappeared, he was greeted by a small group of minions, crowing about their overlord's return, and Gnarl. Gnarl was currently in the process of beating one of the browns with his walking stick, yelling something about staying away from 'My glowing crystal you little sack of puss!'

"Gnarl. Gnarl! GNARL!" "Yes master?" "As much fun as it is to see you tenderize the minions, we should really leave that to the enemies. Besides, there is evil to be done."

At this the old creature nearly teared up, and said "Oh master, I do so enjoy when an overlord takes to evil so well! And even if your method is so _good_, it sickens me; your end result is without a doubt the most evil thing I have ever heard, eh, if a bit counterproductive to future evil."

"Well Gnarl, go big or go home. And you can't go much bigger than world _extermination_. But that is not the issue, the Chunin exams are coming up soon in my village, and I need the minion's help."

"YAY, FOR THE OVERLORD!" Cheered the legions of little creatures, before they dissolved into a brawl over who cheered the loudest.

Gnarl looked inquiringly at Naruto, and ignoring the scuffle occurring but a few feet away, asked "Chunin exams? What are they, and do they involve maimings? Also, why would you need the help of the minions past what you usually do that you would mention it?"

"They're like ninja contests that could allow you to climb to the next rank, meaning better access to resources, better missions, and even more…stuff. And yes, I assume there will be maimings. However, they need to be taken in teams of three, and I wouldn't trust my old team to take the turnip school entrance exams, so I won't be doing it with them. I have convinced Old man Hokage to let me, Haku-chan, and a third enter the competition."

"Ah ha, and you are going to use one of the minions. Though they stand out a good bit-"

"Not a problem Gnarl," the budding Overlord interrupted "Just a solid layer of bandages, a hat, and some baggy clothes and no one will know. Now it is just a matter of selecting the most able bodied minion. Any suggestions Gnarl?"

After a moment's thought, complete with authentic old man beard stroking, the crystal hanging above his head on a stick seemed to light up brighter.

"Ah! What about Crushy? He is the sturdiest brown we've got, well besides Giblet or Jester, but he is much more useful in combat, and the only one smart enough to be able to use two weapons, even if he refuses to get rid of that bloody horse leg. Still don't know how that thing isn't rotten yet, or how the other minions haven't gnawed it, or-"

"That's enough Gnarl, I get it. He will do well, but 'Crushy' won't exactly be a subtle name… Tell Crushy his new name is Tesaki (Japanese for minion), and get him outfitted. I want the layer of bandages on first, then get some of the armor from the old tower and put that on him, get him the best sword in storage, and then cover him up with some of those spare clothes from the raid on that village last week. I think the child clothes will fit nicely…"

As Naruto walked off muttering plans to himself, Gnarl went off to inform Tesaki of his new role and identity, though if it would sink in past 'going with the overlord' was unknown to the old minion. On the way he informed the one eyed jester of the minions, Quaver, to stop singing to himself and retrieve the best equipment possessed among the browns, and then return. As the questionably sane little creature ran off shaking his rattle, Gnarl sighed and let out a bellowing "GIBLET!"

Said cry sent the little creature running up to the minion master from his place of lounging near the Netherworld transport hub, asking "Wat iz it Gnarl? We gonna go smashing? Ooh, ooh, or mabe put more funne thins on our heeads? Ah, does were da days…"

"Indeed they were, but no. That is more than enough reminiscing of evils past, as there is evil to be done now. The master is going to be involved in something big tomorrow, and I will not have him be under equipped. Is the modification of the forge to also incorporate minion life force into the weapons and arms finished yet?"

"Yes! And I make de armor soooooo beeeeg!"

"No Giblet, make the armor overlord sized. As good as you can, and forge the master a new weapon. Those two he carries around in those 'seals' are rather old."

As the minion forge master ran off to complete his task, Gnarl stepped into the netherworld hub to go inform the chosen brown that he will be spending much more time around the overlord and in many more battles at his side. The scream of joy (and also maybe pain from a jealousy induced beating) was heard throughout the brown hive.

**The next morning**

"So, Haku-chan and… Tesaki was it? Such an odd name… well at any rate, you're all set to be shinobi of the leaf on a team with Naruto-kun under Anko-chan as your sensei. Even though it will be pretty much just formality so that you can enter the Chunin exams, I do want you to try and be trained by Anko, since there is probably much you two can learn from her. While she does know something of Kenjutsu, I am afraid she will have little to teach you in your, ah, 'unique' style Tesaki." Hiruzen said first to the group, then to the happily bouncing midget with a slightly chipped katana and, oddly enough, a horse leg and haunch attached to his back.

"Yes Hokage-jiji."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Okey mista wrinkles!"

With a slight sweat drop going down his head at what the heavily clothed little person said, the wizened old shinobi said "Ahem, yes, well you can meet Anko-chan at training ground 17. I told her she couldn't use her usual one for now since it's almost time for the Chunin ex-Ah, I mean, er, we had to have it…dry cleaned."

His rather obvious slip and transparent recovery drew two deadpan looks and an excited head spin from the one reinstated gennin and two new ones, though they let it be. Although the blond haired leader of them already had plans to do a little digging for a leg up on the competition. Well, besides the one strapped to his minion's back. Who was currently urinating on a tree.

"Now go see your sensei. I have a meeting with Kakashi to get to."

**20 minutes later at training ground 17**

"So you three brats are the ones I'm supposed to be a 'sensei' for so that you can enter the Chunin exams, huh? Whatever, NOW LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS! I may only be your sensei for 2 weeks but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try and train you! You shall be little ninja MACHINES, and destroy the competition with your might! And all shall know the power of the sexy ANKO-SENSEI! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thank you very much Anko-sensei. May I ask what our training will entail?" Inquired Haku, pointedly ignoring the mad cackling that Tesaki had now joined in on.

Pausing to catch her breath and think for a second, Anko responded with "Hmm... well let's see… today will just be me testing what you already know and can do. Then after that I will spend some time working on your speed, dodging, taijutsu and weapons training. So first up is a sparring session. Your opponent... ME!"

With that Anko charges her three temporary students. All Naruto and Haku do at first is stand there and grin, while Tesaki bodily throws himself at the trench coat clad woman screaming "For de Overlord!"

**Meanwhile, back at the ranch-er, 'Hokage's Office'**

The Hokage was sitting patiently at his desk, awaiting the arrival of his jonin. With a poof of smoke and noisy caw, the one-eyed ninja entered the room.

"Kakashi, what have I said about being late AND entering directly into my office?" Questioned the village leader with a steely tone.

"Sorry I'm late, for some reason my hair pulled me to a pet shop and made me buy bird seed, and then people wouldn't get out of the way on the streets because the openly staring at my sheer sexiness, and then I took a nap and woke up covered in birdseed and poo, so I took a shower but couldn't dry my hair for some reason, so I had to let it air dry, and then I realized how late I was so I came directly here."

*Caw, caw*

"God-God damn it. If you are our brightest jonin, I worry for our future."

"Sir?"

"Never mind. Have you finish your report on EXACTLY what you can remember from the bridge when those things appeared?"

"Yes sir, but if you are so worried about them, why be so lenient with Naruto, allow him so much leeway, and be so casual around him? We know he is at the very least on amicable terms with them, most probably their leader, so why?"

"Because I am old Kakashi. I need someone I can have no worries around, and Naruto is that someone. Until he proves himself untrustworthy, or changed by those creatures past his seeming increase in intelligence, he will be given the benefit of the doubt. As your team has already been informed, he was captured by these creatures and imprisoned, but managed to escape and kill their leader in the process. By their traditions, this made him the new leader of their clan."

"Of course. Now that that is out of the way…?"

"Yes yes, I declare this Icha Icha trade, in progress. Kakashi, I will offer you issues three, five, and a boob coffee mug for your poster and issue seventeen."

"Hmm… I dunno, let me think…" Though his though process was no doubt impeded by the beak pounding a steady rhythm against his temple.

**2 weeks later**

"So Haku you ready to pass this exam?"

"Of course Naruto, there aren't too many genin that can actually pose a threat to us."

Tesaki said nothing but some muffled words that were assumed to be of confidence in his overlord's power. It wasn't very clear, as it was said around a mouthful of ally cat, whose tail was sticking out between the face wrappings and the oversized turtleneck collar.

"Tesaki, don't talk with your mouthful." Admonished Haku, prompting a large gulping noise and the disappearance of the tail.

"Sorry mistress, but da masta will wen! He going to smash and crash and so much fun!" Exclaimed the little imp, causing a red blush to light the young snow user's pale cheeks.

"Tesaki, I have told you time and again that Haku is not my mistress. Now be silent, we are here."

Naruto and Haku continue to make small talk after that while heading to room 302, Tesaki doing as ordered and keeping silent. As they pass a room on the second floor they notice something that makes them pause. That being a strange green clad genin with huge eyebrows, getting thrown around by a pair of 'genin.' While this was happening, his one teammate stands by and does nothing while his female teammate acts worried. The blond overlord, noticing the 'genin' look like younger versions of the gate guards, quickly figures it out and decides to call this technique 'bishounen no jutsu'. All this, along with a genjutsu over the area to make the room look like it was the testing room.

"What do you think Naruto-kun? Should we help them?"

"Nah, I don't think they need it. They know there is a genjutsu there and that those 2 are in disguise. My bet, they are trying to look weaker than they are. After all the byakugan can see through most genjutsu and his teammate **is** a Hyuuga. Even if very feminine"

"Alright, if you say so. But I think we should stick around a few more minutes, look who's coming this way."

"Iz it de candy man?" The question posed by the shortest member of the team was ignored.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme. He's so arrogant he can't help but make an ass of himself. This should be entertaining." Naruto comments as the two seem to meld into the shadows nearby, dragging the little bundle of clothes chanting 'candycandycandycandy' with them.

"Drop the genjutsu and get out of the way. We are heading to the third floor, where the real room 302 is. Anyone with half a brain could tell this isn't the right room. Right Sakura? Surely you saw it." Ordered then questioned the fowl child, his duck head swiveling to look upon his pink teammate.

"How much you want to be Sakura had no clue there was a genjutsu there and will agree that she saw it just to make herself look better?" Naruto whispers to Haku, who just shakes her head and says "I don't take fool's bets Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile, a blond woman sneezes, spewing sake and sushi all over her chesticles.

"... OF COURSE I SAW IT THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR NOT THE THRID!"

Haku and Naruto barely suppress their laughter knowing that her pause was because she didn't notice it till it was pointed out. Tesaki stilled upon noticing her, and stopped his chanting.

"So you can see through a genjutsu but you couldn't break it so you had to get us to? That's sad, also if anyone with half a brain can see that it was there then anyone with 10% of a brain could have understood... that it was a pre-test of sorts..." he said as they dropped their henges, and the chunin who had yet to say anything charged Sasuke, who kicks out at him only to be stopped by... the strange green clad ninja from before.

"It is most un-youthful to fight like that without first administering a challenge."

"Lee... shut up. You. You are the Uchiha, correct?"

"Yeah, what's it matter to a member of a second rate clan like the Hyuuga's?"

"My name is Neji, and it is your fate to lose to me in the exams." he states as he walks away with his female teammate following.

"I will join you in a second Neji. First, SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR BEAUTY KNOWS NO BOUNDS, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, I WILL DEFEND YOU WITH MY LIFE!" Smile ping.

While Sakura was ranting and telling the Beautiful Green Beast off, Naruto noticed Tesaki shaking in rage. Placing a hand upon his diminutive shoulder, his minion stilled, but he could still sense the festering rage growing beneath him. Raising an eyebrow beneath his helm but shrugging it off, our brutal young 'hero' directed his team towards the stairs to the next floor, ignoring the scene still unfolding.

**10 minutes later**

"Huh... it's been ten minutes and Team seven still isn't here. Odd, I wonder what could be keeping them. Too much longer and they won't be able to partake in the exams. I was so looking forward to introducing their faces to my boots." A minute later the door opens and in walks Team seven, with Sasuke immediately getting glomped by a flash of blond.

"SASUKE-KUN! I knew you would come. It's just too bad you had to bring forehead there too."

"INO-PIG GET OF SASUKE-KUN HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, HE LIKES ME!"

"I don't like you either Sakura, so shut up for once." he states as the rest of the rookies gather around.

"So where's Naruto at? All I see is this pale freak here, and it's been a long time since any of us have seen each other and he should at least be here..." Said pale freak had pulled a Kunoichi magazine out of his pack, and was completely ignoring the odd looks sent his way.

"He is no longer part of Team seven. Five months ago he got kidnapped by goblins, and when he returned two weeks ago he requested a team transfer. Thank goodness, now we don't have to drag his sorry carcass with us during these exams."

"You know that isn't correct Dickless, I was told that he had no teammates period, so he convinced the Hokage to give him temporary teammates, or something to that effect. I am not quite sure, all I know is I am stuck with you and the pink boy who likes wearing ladies clothes. Perhaps he has no dick as well?" Commented the pale freak, very casually observing a centerfold from his magazine as he said this.

"SASUKE-KUN IS SO GOOD THOUGH WE DONT NEED YOU SAI, SO YOU CAN GO BE ON THEIR TEAM! WE COULD BEAT THEM EVEN IF THEY HAD FIVE MEMBERS, AND I AM NOT A CROSSDRESSER IM A GIRL!"

"Sakura? I notice... hahaha... you didn't say anything...haha... about his comment about sasuke...heheho... being dickless?" he managed to get out while laughing his ass off at the new guys hilarious comments.

"SHUT UP KIBA! OF COURSE SASUKE-KUN ISNT DICKLESS I BET HIS IS HUGE! DEFINATELY BIGGER THAN YOURS!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighs out as he notices a silver haired genin making his way towards them.

"You guys should tone it down a bit your annoying everyone, painting even bigger targets on your collective backs. Trust me, as rookies that is the last thing you want to do."

"Why should we listen to you? And who are you anyway?" Questioned Kiba, his small white pup giving a belligerent bark in agreement.

"Ah sorry my name is Kabuto, and you could say I am a veteran of these exams... this is my seventh time taking them so I know just how hard they are." The now identified Kabuto says.

"Wow... you must really suck then." Though Kiba was the one to say it, the sentiment was shared by all except Sai, who was still absorbed in his magazine, and Tesaki, who was still staring at Sakura.

"That or these exams are just that difficult. Anyway I have managed to get a lot of information on just about everyone in these exams and since you are rookies I am willing to share some info with you"

"Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto and his teammates." Stated Sasuke, having learnt from Sai's slip that he did indeed have teammates, even if he had yet to see them.

"Let's see first up Rock Lee: mission record, D ranks- 126, C ranks- 12 B ranks- 1, A ranks- 0, S ranks- 0. Skills are Taijutsu- high chunin to low jonin, style Strong fist. No genjutsu, ninjutsu, or other skills known. Teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higurashi."

"Next is Neji. Same mission stats as his teammate Lee. Skills: taijutsu- high chunin to low jonin level, style Gentle fist. Ninjutsu- low to mid genin. Genjutsu high genin to mid chunin due to his bloodline the Byakugan making it difficult to catch him in one. No other skills are known."

"Since you seem so interested in Uzumaki, I will save him for last so next are his teammates. Haku: Mission record... uhm... nothing... skills... uhm...hmm... nevermind onto the other one, Tesaki…uhn…erm…I think it's a guy…really short…ahem, onto Uzumaki..."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Mission record D rank- 38, C rank-0, B rank- 0, A rank- 2, S rank- 0. Skills. Taijutsu low genin, style brawler version of the acadamy style. Ninjutsu- high genin though only because he knows a single jonin level technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Genjutsu- non- existant. No other skills known. Former member of team seven until a C rank mission that got upgraded to an A rank where he disappeared for five months."

"WHAT! How does the dobe have 2 A ranks! We only had 1!"

"Don't know, all I can get is mission records. Not what the missions were."

"Uhm... how come you completely skipped his teammates?" Questioned Ino, while interest also shone in Chouji's eyes in between chip bites, and Shikamaru leaned in semi interestedly. Shino was busy standing behind Sai and reading his magazine, while the rest of the rookies paid full attention to the spectacled shinobi.

"Well... it appears they just joined the village's ranks two weeks ago and have done no missions, so nothing is really known about their skills."

'THUMP'

"Hinata?" was simultaneously echoed by all the rookies, drawing odd looks from each other and the room full of eavesdropping, hostile ninja, who, as bound by section sixty nine of the ninja hand book, are honor bound to allow all enemies to plan amongst themselves or finish monologues or flashbacks without interruption. Anyways, Hinata down.

"Hinata? Are you alright... odd... she passed out... she never does that except near...alright Naruto get your butt over here!" Pondered Kiba, before calling out the name of the blond ninja.

"Uhn... Kiba? I don't see Naruto anywhere. And what does her passing out have to do with Naruto?" Questioned Ino, who had yet to notice Shino standing directly behind her, head tilted down and head nodding in silent approval.

Naruto then promptly appeared next to Ino, causing her to jump from the shock. This caused rather pleasant things to happen to her back side, causing Shino to give another nod of approval, and add Naruto to his 'do not order bugs to devour in sleep should they offend me' list. It is a remarkably short list. "Hehe how's it going guys?" The overlord asks as he removes his helmet.

* * *

And... I don't really feel like writing any more for now and this is a pretty good spot to stop it.

For those few who can't guess Hinata was using her Byakugan to find Naruto and she looked through his armor and saw him which is why she fainted. Kiba figured out Naruto was in the area since him and Naruto are pretty good friends and he knows how Hinata acts around him because he's her teammate.

FEED US REVIEWS, AND WE SHALL FEED YOU HILARITY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yup.


	5. Chapter 5

No authors note this time other than saying to check the new poll. Someone really wanted samui added to the harem and after thinking for a while on it I figured. "what the hell why not I can add her at the same time as I add yugito" though at the same time I dont want to add more as that will put me at 12. I wanted 10 but settled for 11 to put in the girls that were most popular in the polls.

As such here are the rules required for me to add her. She must have over 30 votes for yes by the time I officially add yugito to his harem(she will be introduced at the same time regardless but neither will be added till sometime after the chunin exams. She must also have atleast 10 more votes than no by that time.

Anyway on with my newest chapter.

* * *

_Previously on Great Overlord_

_'THUMP'_

_all the rookies: "hinata?"_

_Kiba: "hinata? Are you alright... odd... she passed out... she never does that except near... …...alright Naruto get your butt over here!"_

_Ino: "uhm... kiba? I dont see Naruto anywhere. And what does her passing out have to do with Naruto?"_

_Naruto:(who appears to materialize next to Ino to freak her out) "hehe hows it going guys?" he asks as he removes his helmet._

Currently

Ino: "GAAHH-... WHAT THE HELL NARUTO DONT DO THAT"

Naruto: "hehe sorry couldnt resist scaring someone. Hey Kiba hows it go–"

Sasuke "DOBE! I demand you tell me how you have 2 A rank missions when we only did one as a team!" Sasuke being the ass he is interrupts Naruto for a pointless and trivial reason(yes I am being mean to him)

Naruto: "... Sasuke... shut up... A ranked missions and higher are normally classified information especially when involving village security like my other "mission" was about. As such if I were to tell you without the Hokage's permission I could be arrested and or executed for treason against the village. So no information for you."

Sasuke: "Dobe as an Uchiha I command you to–"

Naruto: "Sasuke... be smart for once and shutup. Your family name doesnt mean you outrank the Hokage and can go over his head and order me to do stuff. As such if you try again without being higher rank than me I will report you to him... now that thats done with hows it been going Kiba? And what did you mean by Hinata only passing out around me?" Naruto finally got to ask his questions for Kiba as Sasuke stomps off to brood being followed by Sakura and Ino who glared at Naruto

Kiba: "... uh... dude... that was awsome you put Sasuke in his place. Anyway I have been doing good. Progressed a bit on my clans taijutsu techniques and did a few missions. As for Hinata fainting near you... I think you should either figure that out on your own or ask her to tell you herself."

Haku: "dont worry Naruto-kun I think I know why but Kiba is right you should get her to tell you herself."

Kiba: "... Naruto... if thats your teammate... you are one lucky bastard... being on a team with such a hot girl..."

Naruto: "ya well–" Naruto ends up cut off as the room is filled with the sounds of poofs and smoke. When the smoke clears the room is filled with chunin and a lone jonin.

Jonin: "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TIME TO SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN THE TEST. My name is Ibiki and I am the proctor for the first exam. Now for the rules, rule 1 no cheating if you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted from your test. If one member of your team fails the test your whole team fails and you are removed from the exam. Rule 2 when you receive your exam you will notice there are 10 questions but the 10 th question is blank. Do not attempt to answer this question. Until told to. You will have 45 minutes to answer the first 9 and then the final question will be asked and you will have 15 minutes to answer it. Now come up here grab a number and a test sheet find your seat and wait till I say begin. If you start before that you and your team are disqualified."

**5 minutes later**

Ibiki: "alright since everyone has taken their seats you may begin."

Naruto:_ "...hmm... theres no way genin can answer these questions.. and normally cheating would be instant disqualification. But its not... they must have people planted here who know the answers and they want us to cheat to find them. Lets see I guess I can use the telepathy link we made to get the answers from Haku since I can see her using her ice to get answers from pinkie next to her" _naruto managed to figure out within the first 5 minutes. Not having seals mess up his mind really helps him a lot.

**40 minutes later**

Naruto managed to get the answers from Haku thanks to their telepathic link that they set up thanks to the power of Naruto's tower heart. Who of course stole the answers from the pink haired banshie sitting next to her.

Ibiki: "ALRIGHT PENCILS DOWN AND LISTEN UP ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL QUESTION. Before the final question is asked there are 2 things to be announced and DONT interrupt me. First is that the tenth question is optional. You can choose to take it or not. If you choose not to take it you and your team will fail and be removed from the exam. If you choose to take it but fail the question you fail the exam and will be barred from taking the chunin exams ever again. You will be stuck as a genin your entire life. So if you arent confident or willing to risk it raise your hand and you and your team will be escorted from the exam."

almost instantly 5 different teams raised their hands, and were escorted out of the room. 10 minutes later only 18 teams remained out of 80+ teams.

Ibiki: "... it looks like thats all that are going to quit out so... YOU ALL PASSED THE FIRST EXAM!"

just then 'CRASH' the window exploded inwards and less than 30 seconds later a little more than half the males in the room had massive nosebleeds. Standing before them all was a scantily clad special jonin wearing nothing but a fishnet top a very short skirt and a trench coat.

Ibiki: "Anko... your early... again... and did you have to break the window?"

Anko: "hehe sorry Ibiki I just got a but to eager to start the next exam. Now lets see... 53 genin remaining... 17 teams of 3 and 1 team of 2... not bad that means a max of 9 teams will pass the next round. I wouldnt be surprised if only 6-7 teams make it though and will be amazed if all 9 possible teams manage it. ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! The second exam will take place at training ground 44 you have 15 minutes to get there or you are disqualified follow a team that knows where it is ask around or do what you need to do to get there." Anko then dissapears in a puff of smoke from her shunshin.

Most of the rookie 9 look towards where Naruto and Haku were standing to ask them if they know where it is only to see them dissapear into nothingness in front of their eyes. Having no choice they follow Kabuto's team figuring that they would know since they have taken the exam a lot of times.

**15 minutes later**

Anko: "good I am glad to see you all made it here. Welcome to... The Forest of Death! before we begin I need you all to sign the wavers over on that table. They make it so that we are not responsible should be die or become crippled or horribly maimed in this portion of the exam. No waver, no participating, no promotion chance." 5 minutes later "has everyone signed their wavers? Yes? Good now the goal of this exam is to gain 2 scrolls each team will start with 1. one heaven and one earth scroll are needed in order to proceed to the next exam. You can use whatever means you need to get your scroll. Trading. Killing. Theft. There is only 2 rules. First that is do not look in the scroll. As a chunin you may be given sensitive documents that you cannot look at treat this as one of those times. If you open the scroll we will know and you will be disqualified. Secondly if you do not make it to the tower in the center of the forest within 5 days you fail regardless of how many of the scrolls you hold."

**5 minutes later** (I typed that a lot this chapter didnt I?)

everyone had their scrolls and were at their gates. After a short wait at their gates they were given the signal and off they went into the forest each hoping to find a team with the oposite scroll so they can pass.

… much shorter chapter than my last one but atleast I finally updated again so thats a plus...

well I dont have much to say other than fu and kin will be introduced in the next chapter. And it will be a long chapter I am sure... I hope... the way I will be introducing them... Fu's... blatant plagerism from someone elses story(not copy paste but same manner of introduction) kins... kinda plagerism from several at once... and in a similar maner to fu's intro a little. Next chapter will actually start from day 4 with Naruto, Haku, Kin and Fu already in the tower. And their intros will be in flashback form since I havent had any yet. I may also have a flashback in a flashback to introduce some of naruto's powers.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this took so long to update. was having a hard time writing this as there is a little bit of action finally and the story progresses quite a bit farther. flashbacks for his skills will probably happen when he shows them in fights.

now... first things first... I want a beta reader... I am going to try and write this better. Less talking of them and more action and detail. It would be better if my beta reader also could help me with writing a tiny amount. By that I mean if they notice an area where it could be written in a better way they can help me fix it by giving suggestions on how to write that part.

Secondly... once I get a beta reader me and him(or her) will go back and rewrite the chapters already out to increase the overall quality of this story.

Finally.. I changed my mind a bit about the order this chapter will go. If you look at the end of my last chapter you will see what I mean its not much but the way that kin and fu are getting introduced will be better. I will also be trying to write better this time meaning I am not writing It with pretty much just talking(mainly cause we are actually now getting to where there will be some action so I can actually try to do it without it boring the hell outa me)

on with the story!

* * *

**Chunnin exams: Day 4, night time, location- Tower**

Sitting in his room trying to get some sleep before all the groups that passed part 2 meet up to find out what the next part of the test is Naruto thinks back to his time in the forest when he met the first of the 2 girls that were staying in the room next door.

_**flashback to day 2**_

"Man Haku-chan I can believe how easy that was to get a scroll from that Ame team... I mean they saw my minions and thinking it was genjutsu threw a kunai at it after dispelling didn't work and after seeing the minion pick up the kunai after it bounced of its skin freaked out knowing such weird creatures were actually real and not genjutsu... still they should have fought instead of just chucking their scroll and running away, we could have used their life force... ah well." hearing this from Naruto makes Haku giggle lightly

"Well Naruto-Kun if I remember correctly you also freaked out when we first got taken to the tower by them. Something about... thinking they were gonna eat us? Hehehe, your reaction when they started bowing to you was priceless" having Haku make fun of him a little Naruto(who is not wearing his helmet as it reduced his field of vision) pouts at her a bit before whipping his head in a random direction

"Hey Haku-chan... did you hear that?" "No? What did you hear?" "it sounded like... there it is again... I think... that's a girl screaming... lets go see whats going on." Naruto says as he jumps off in the direction he heard the scream

"Why are you guys doing this to me? Shibuki-sama will have your heads for this!" shouts a girl that has a badly wounded and bleeding shoulder with light green hair wearing a headband from Taki.

"Shut up you fucking insect. It doesn't matter what Shibuki wants to do by now the councilman that gave us the seal to keep you from using the demon chakra will have killed him off and taken over, and since him and the rest of the council were the ones who ordered this we don't have anything to worry about you bitch" said one of the girls male teammates "once we kill you we will be hailed as hero's in the village and nothing you say will save you demon. No one in this forest will care if you get killed so none of them would come to your aid. NOW DIE!" added her other teammate(A/N: I ain't doing descriptions for them just picture em as a random nin) just as they both lunged with kunai in hand positioned to finish her off... only to be stopped by a heavily armored arm intercepting their hands.

"Now I don't know why you guys are attacking and trying to kill your teammate but I do think you are wrong, while I may not know her I would care if I witnessed you guys kill such a pretty girl for no reason while I did nothing to stop it. Now you have 2 choices you guys can either leave peacefully or you can keep fighting and die. Whats it going to be?" Naruto asks while keeping them from budging even an inch closer to the girl who was now blushing lightly from him calling her pretty.

"Fuck you prick if you want to interfere in our mission we will have to kill you as well." one of the 2 boys spat at him while both pulled out a second kunai with their free hands. Only to be stopped by a kunai at each of their necks.

"You boys should have listened to Naruto-kun there. This all could have been avoided if you had. So what should we do with them? If we let them go they will probably just go after her as soon as we leave or they will ambush us if they even think they see an opening if we take her with us." Haku decided to ask Naruto

"Well they were just trying to kill their teammate here. While I personally think its stupid to go after revenge we should ask her what she wants to do with them." Naruto said while turning to the green haired girl with an inquiring look on his face. "First could we have your name miss? And then could we have your judgment on these two?"

The girl a little startled that these 2 people came out of nowhere and saved her without knowing anything about her was asking her what she wanted done with her 2 teammates that had attacked her.

"A-ah okay... m-my name is Fu, a-and I d-don't care what you guys do with them... as l-long as they can't hurt me anymore. Though killing them means they cant r-report back to the council and I can finally be f-free of them." the now named Fu said nervously.

"hmm... alright, Haku-chan what do you think we should do? Kill them? Tie them up and leave them? Let them go?" "Well killing them would potentially cause us less problems while in the forest since they cant come after us for revenge for stopping them. Plus thanks to the waver its not like we will get in trouble for it."

"... yes very valid arguments plus I could use their life force to make a pair of new minions... we only have 12 so far back at the tower. Hmm... yes killing them is more beneficial to us than letting them live." after stating their fates the 2 caught taki genin go wide eyed, for all of 3 seconds before Naruto summons a large ax and their heads roll off, followed by his gauntlet glowing brightly for a couple of seconds.

"well thats done, have a nice day Fu-san, Haku-chan lets go" states Naruto. As he turns to leave however the Taki girl speaks up "AH! Wait! Can y-you take me with you?" Pausing Naruto looks to Haku who says. "We probably should take her with us. Its dangerous in here and she has no reason to try and take our scrolls or hurt us since she has no team anymore."

_'sigh' _"Fine lets go, I still want to check out the forest some more before we go to the tower though."

_**flashback end**_

Sighing again at the fact he couldn't fall asleep still decides to think back to the other girl he rescued less than 24 hours ago.

**_flashback to day 3: night time**_

"Hey Haku-chan, Fu-san see that fire over there? What you two think? Its pretty stupid to have a fire going at night like that as they can then be seen from far away due to it being night time." Naruto asks his 2 female traveling companions. Haku noticing the orange flickering glow created by the fire says "Yes it is pretty stupid of them. Think we should go teach them a lesson and reduce competition in the next round?"

"Heh, sure lets go but don't be seen at first if they are a leaf team we will leave them alone after throwing a few kunai and shuriken near them to get them on alert, alright?" Naruto says, not wanting to get in trouble with the stupid civilian council for killing a leaf shinobi even while in the forest.

Several minutes later the 3 of them are hidden in the trees over looking the camp site. Noticing that they aren't Konoha nins they decide to prepare to ambush them while gathering a bit of information on them.

"That fucking prick. I can't believe the Uchiha almost tore my arms off." a tall boy with spikey black hair wearing a headband with a musical note on it said to his other male teammate who 's head is almost completely covered in wrappings. "Shut up Zaku, I'm more worried about the fact that Orochimaru-sama didn't inform us that the Uchiha would have the curse seal." "bahh that don't matter... say... Dosu... when Kin gets back from getting the water... what do you say we relieve some stress?" "hmm, why not she always did act like quite the prude, so I guess it could be fun."

Naruto who is in the trees hearing this immediately begins to get furious that they would so casually talk about raping their own teammate. He is about to jump down and kill them when Haku puts a hand on his shoulder and motions for him to wait but leaves her hand there to keep him from doing anything until the moment is correct.

After waiting for about 5 minutes a fairly tall girl with long black hair walks into the camp with a bucket of water. "I don't know why we didn't set up camp closer to the river. Having it 3 miles away when we knew we would need water was poor planning on our part." the girl said to her teammates."you know what else was poor planning, but more on your part Kin?" said the boy named Zaku. The girl, Kin, growing irritated that they were saying something was her fault growls out "No. What?"

Zaku noticing Dosu getting in position behind kin walks closer to her before answering, "you, being born a girl" he says as Dosu grabs her arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yells at her two teammates. "Isn't it obvious? We are going to relieve some of our pent up stress at being beaten by that Uchiha punk." the boy holding her arms says making her eyes go wide when she realized what they mean, via Zaku grabbing her bust. "NO, LET GO OF ME!"

In the trees with Naruto's group Fu is wondering why Haku is restraining Naruto when he wants to go kill the boys for trying to rape a girl. She herself is about to jump down and help her when she hears Naruto speak, "Haku... let go... I am going to help her now no matter what reason you have to not want me to help her. I can't just stand by and watch someone get raped by people she trusted." Fu then looks at Haku to see what she is going to do, and notices Haku's muscles relax from holding him back. As soon as that happens Naruto disappears.

Back with the Oto team, Kin is now topless with her arms tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Zaku unzips his pants and crouches in front of her with a animalistic grin on his face, however before he can get any farther he suddenly finds himself flying through the air. only to come to a sudden stop on hitting a tree, feeling a strange pain in his chest he looks down and notices a broken tree branch going through his rib cage he then tries to look towards whoever threw him but collapses unable to even look up. Dosu who still hasn't even registered that his teammate was thrown at a tree does notice that suddenly his teammate was replaced by a heavily armored person who is exerting a large amount of killing intent towards him. After realizing that isn't his teammate he looks around the camp site, only to see Zaku impaled on a tree. Turning back to the armored figure he doesn't see him, however he can still feel the Ki. Feeling a blade rest on his shoulder next to his neck he slowly turns his head to the side, only to see the armored man again. "uuuh... you can have first dibs?"

Naruto hearing the Oto gennin offer him first time with his teammate grows even more angry making his eyes glow bright red behind the helmet. Deciding to mentally torture and scare this one before he finishes killing him he slowly shakes his head indicating that isn't what he wants. Dosu seeing this tries again, "uhm... would you like our scroll? You can have it if you let me go" he pleads on the verge of shitting himself from the amount of Ki that is being exerted on him. Naruto again shakes his head slowly and increases his Ki a bit more, making Dosu finally loose control of his bowels and bladder. "Is there anything you want to get you to spare me?" he tries one final time.

Naruto this time decides to let him stew for a bit and decides to act like hes thinking. After about 2 minutes Dosu looks about ready to pass out with a strange look on his face, the emotions that can be seen are anxiety, hope, fear, disgust and slight anger. Anxiety from waiting for the answer, hope wanting there to be a way to get out of this alive, fear that he would shake his head again, disgust from the feeling in his pants, and anger from both his teammate being killed and from being interrupted. Deciding it was finally time to give him his answer Naruto slowly shakes his head and watch his expression change to one of pure fear. A look that would be on his face forever since a second later he was beheaded.

Finishing what he set out to do he raises his arm towards his teammate and temporary travel companion in the woods signaling for them to come out, while he casually walks over to the tied up Oto gennin. His to female companions come out of the woods and meet up with him in front of the the poor girl. And for the first time since the girl seen him he spoke, "Haku... untie her..." he said while he pulls out a small scroll and opens it looking for something. "Sure Naruto-kun." she says out loud and tries to feel for the telepathy link but is unable to find it and realizes Naruto cut it for now, _'he must be angry they got as far as they did because of me holding him back._'

A short bit later kin is fully free from the ropes and Naruto found a shit in his scroll for her to wear. "uhm... thanks... for saving me..." Kin says to the once again helmet-less blond. "any time. Rapists are the number one thing that piss me off. Well Haku, Fu-san lets get going."

"Wait!, can I go with you? I don't want to die or be in these woods any longer. I also have some info I can give to your Hokage." hearing this last part makes Naruto a little more than curious, "what kind of info do you have? Depending on it we will take you to him and depending on your sincerity I will ask him to protect you for the info." Naruto responds.

"it has to do with the final part of the exams. Our kage for Oto is Orochimaru, he convinced Suna to help us and on the day of the finals Oto and Suna are going to invade. I have a few more details than that but that,s the basics of it. Please I will even help in the invasion against them if you will keep me safe from them" the girl pleads. Naruto after thinking for all of 5 seconds nods and helps her up. "lets go then. I want to rest at the tower from till we find out what the next part will be."

**_flashback end**_

Smiling at the fact that the old man placed 3 well trusted anbu on watch on her at all times till the invasion ends to protect her. He still couldn't believe Haku's excuse for holding him back that long even though he could understand why she did after her explenation.

**_flashback to 12 hours ago, location tower**_

"Haku. Its time you explain to me why you wouldn't let me kill them before they got that far." Naruto says with a scowl on his face. Haku was just taken to the Hokage and Naruto wrote a note for the old coot for her to give him. But that wasn't why he was scowling. He was still unhappy that because of Haku the poor girl was about 5 seconds from being raped and he couldn't figure out why a girl would let another girl get raped like that. Fu who was also in the room looked at Haku with a questioning looking also wondering why she did what she did.

Sighing Haku decides he's right but also knows he wont like the explanation. "alright, I know you wont be happy with the reason really but here goes. I stopped you because I thought it would be a good idea to wait till she at least knew what they were planning to do. Gnarl did say you would need multiple mistresses and I figured if she gets saved by you on the verge of being raped she would become greatly attached to you putting her in a good position for you to make her a mistress. Based on the look she had when she asked for you to take her with us she is already fairly dependent on you emotionally. I know you are still going to be angry with me but please at least realize I did it for you. Please forgive me." nearing the end of her explanation when she asked him to forgive her she started to cry a little.

Naruto hearing her explanation sighs and says "I would rather get my mistresses the old fashioned way... not through trickery and emotional manipulation... but I will forgive you as long as you promise to never do that again. I cant just stand by while someone is going to get raped, and I don't want to manipulate peoples emotions. I won't tell Kin about what you did or why you did it. That will be up to you. Though I would like it that if she became a mistress of mine that she knew the truth."

"Alright I promise I won't do that again. And I will try and think of a way to tell her later about it." Haku promises.

"... wait... you need multiple girls?... and you are actively trying to get others to fall in love or be with him? …. your weird Haku-san I would think you would want him to yourself if you are one of his girls already. ….. wait... you guys didn't do that with me did you?" Fu says realizing what Haku said while also blushing at thinking of herself and several other girls all being with Naruto. After all the boy saved her life so why wouldn't she start to like him?

"no Fu-san I heard you scream from far away and decided to check it out. We got there just in time for me to stop them from killing you. When Kin is done meeting the Hokage we will take you to him, and explain the situation. He will probably send a nin to Taki to see if Shibuki is still alive and if he is I then you can return, however if he isn't I will protect you from them and ask the Hokage to let you join Konoha. Its your choice." Naruto says which seems to make her blush more when she looks at him from the protective sound in his voice.

Later after they spoke to the Hokage he sent out a small team to Taki to see who is in charge there, they should have an answer in 4 days.

**_flashback end**_

finally feeling tired Naruto closes his eyes and finally manages to get some sleep for the next day.

* * *

I think this might now be my longest chapter yet. I haven't done one that passed over 3k words yet and this one hits 3.5k. Maybe my future chapters will also get longer and longer as I go.

oh and i dont know if shibuki is supposed to be in charge yet but oh well. i know in alot of fanfics its thanks to naruto that shibuki becomes the leader of taki but i dont know much of cannon so i can change aspects to suit my story better. now if he is alive i dont know we might find out next chapter(i doubt it as next chapter will be prelims) whether he lives or not wont affect the story much... at first. much later down the line it will. i will explain how probably in the next chapter Authors notes...


End file.
